The present invention is directed toward a means for modifying liquid hydrocarbon fuels prior to burning in order to increase the efficiency thereof and more particularly toward exposing said fuel to magnetic and one or more other specified types of energy.
Electrons, which are one component making up atoms, have characteristics both as particles and as waves. Mass m is referred to when electrons display particle characteristics and wavelength .lambda. is referred to when electrons display wave characteristics.
Kinetic energy is a common element for both of these characteristics. This kinetic energy is expressed by momentum P and energy E. Therefore, the particle characteristics of electrons are described, when they are moving at a velocity V as shown in the following formulas: EQU P=mV (1) EQU E=mC.sup.2 (where C=2.998.times.10.sup.8 m/s) (2)
Mass varies according to velocity V from the formulas mentioned above. The following formula regarding mass m can be introduced when the mass of electrons which are at a standstill is m.sub.o (9.11.times.10.sup.-3 kg). ##EQU1##
With respect to the wave characteristics of electrons, the relationship between Planck's constant k (6.626.times.10.sup.-34 J s) and frequency u is shown in the following formulas: EQU P=k/.lambda. (3) EQU E=ku (4)
From these formulas, it can be said that energy E becomes larger as velocity V becomes larger. Furthermore, the value of energy becomes larger when frequency u, which is displayed by the wave characteristics of electrons, becomes larger. Therefore, the following formulas can be introduced: EQU mC.sup.2 =ku EQU m=ku/C.sup.2 ( 5)
When considering wave characteristics of electrons, it can be seen that when the length of the waves become smaller, momentum increases. Therefore, when the above formulas 1 and 3 are equated, the following known equations can be introduced: EQU k/.lambda.=mV EQU .lambda.=k/mV
Fuel oil, gasoline and the like are examples of liquid hydrocarbons which demonstrate diamagnetism. This characteristic is related to the spin of the electrons.
When all electron spins are arranged homogeneously, the material is referred to as being ferromagnetic. In the case where the electron spins are heterogeneously arranged and very few electron spins are arranged in a homogeneous manner when a magnetic field is applied, the material is referred to as paramagnetic. In the case of diamagnetism, electrons move circularly by Lorentz forces and the magnetic field generated by the circular movement of electrons negates the external magnetic field which is applied. In this case, the electron becomes a magnet.
This fact indicates that electron moments, which occur when a magnetic field is applied, demonstrate diamagnetism. On the other hand, magnetic moments of spins simply show paramagnetism. Therefore, paramagnetism or diamagnetism of materials are determined by the two types of magnetic moments mentioned above.
When an external magnetic field is applied to the magnetic field of electron spins so that the magnetic field can resonate, the amplitude is increased causing resonant phenomena. These phenomena can be classified as follows: nuclear magnetic resonance, electron spin resonance, paramagnetic resonance, ferromagnetic resonance and diamagnetic resonance. From the fundamental principles discussed above, it is known that:
1. The kinetic energy of molecules can be increased if the mass and velocity of the electron particles or the wavelength or frequency of the electron waves can be changed. PA0 2. Chemical properties can be changed by changing the momentum of the electrons. PA0 3. By diamagnetic resonance, electron movement or spins are greatly affected. PA0 4. Material having diamagnetic properties can be changed into ferromagnetic properties by introducing outside energy sufficient to suppress thermal disturbance. PA0 5. The frequencies of electrons which are determined according to the nuclei, electrons and protons can be changed by the application of external magnetic forces.
Therefore, by repeatedly applying external magnetic forces to liquid hydrocarbon fuels, it is known that the energy generated from the fuel can be changed. Devices have been proposed which are intended to apply magnetic fields to liquid hydrocarbon fuels in order to increase the efficiencies thereof by increasing the amount of energy produced. While some of these devices may be somewhat efficient, they do not go far enough. It is possible to even further increase the amount of energy produced from such fuels.